Ghosts of a Haunted Past
by SuperSoaker321
Summary: It isn't easy with abusive parents. But there was something more than just "abusive". Also fits in the "Drama" genre. Happy 11th Anniversary, Banjo-Kazooie!
1. Depression

So I've been on a major writers block for my first fanfic "A Curse Bestowed", to not even start it. So I've taken a different approach. Yesterday (May 31st, 2009) was Banjo-Kazooie's 11th anniversary and I decided to celebrate it. I've had an idea that I mashed up in my head in two nights and I came up with this. Thankfully, I mashed it up into one good story, because I was actually considering making several short stories and publishing them, which would get tedious. Anyway, in a desperate attempt to pay homage to this game, I started another fanfic where I will not really revise. I will just write like I normally do and not go over it like what I've been doing with "A Curse Bestowed". I'm a really stubborn perfectionist sometimes, but I'm letting this one go freely. It's a rather interesting story, and I will have another part up FOR SURE sometime this week. Hopefully I will, at least. I have 3 projects due, a big test and a couple of exams that await me in the following month, but I'll be writing plenty over in the summer.

Also, I haven't given up completely on "A Curse Bestowed". I just think that it can wait. If you haven't read the prelude (Yes, I've only gotten that far...) then I suggest you read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned on this fanfic, but I own the fanfic itself. All characters, places, etc. are owned and trademarked by Rare. Everything else is by me.

Don't forget to read and review!

__________________________________________________________

**Ghosts of a Haunted Past**

"Happy Birthday, Kazooie!" Banjo shouted with a smile stretched across his face. He had set an appetizing looking cake down on the table with the candles already lit as Kazooie finished coming back indoors from her morning flight around Spiral Mountain. Banjo had hoped to have surprised her but to his disappointment Kazooie really didn't seem too acknowledge the hard work he had put into keeping the cake a secret. He had worked so hard early in the morning quietly baking the cake as to not wake her up. Then he had to find a good place to hide it so that she wouldn't notice it, although she probably already had judging from the looks.

Kazooie just looked at Banjo with a depressed face and quietly said to him, "Thanks, Banjo, but I don't eat cakes. I eat bird seeds."

"Aww, c'mon Kazooie! It's okay to take a bite, even if it does mean sticking your beak in and getting your face dirty. After all, it IS your birthday." The Honey Bear said, trying to cheer Kazooie up, although his attempts proved useless as the only response he got from the breegull was a cold turn away as she walked in the other direction into the familiar blue backpack and covered the flap over her head.

Banjo felt something that made him get a little cold. He felt alone and exposed. He was used to being next to his companion at all times, but today he felt rejected. Unwanted. Although this hadn't been the first time she had done this, he gotten into quite a few arguments before, but one thing struck Banjo in question every year. Why was she always like this during her birthday? He knew it had something to do long before they even met. She always had something on her mind for her birthday. She never celebrated. For the first few years Banjo had known her, she even refused to tell him her birthday.

Could it be she was shy? Or maybe she wasn't very fond of celebrating, fond of those feelings you get when open a present from someone to find something you've always wanted for a long time to be finally yours. She probably wasn't very fond of saying 'Thank you.' like good kids are supposed to be taught to do as proper etiquette, or manners. Banjo knew she would never do that, but he still pondered about what was on her mind. It was something long before even him and Kazooie met. It sounded a bit absurd, but despite Banjo knowing Kazooie for most of her life, he still didn't know why she reacted in this way.

The backpack hanging on the coat rack swayed a bit from side to side as a ruffling sound inside the bag could be heard. Banjo snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he heard it and looked at the backpack. His senses came rushing back to him. It was all quiet except for the constant soothing noise coming from the refrigerator that sat nearby. He looked over to the clock that hung over his bed. He had been sitting at the table in his train of thought for nearly fifteen minutes. He glanced at the backpack that housed the red bird. 'Had she already fallen asleep?' Banjo thought. After watching the bag, he had finally decided that he wanted some answers.

---

"Psst, Kaz? Hey... Kazooie? Are you awake?" Banjo whispered gently as he nudged the backpack a little bit. He could feel something inside there as he pushed the backpack hung on the coat rack that sat just next to the window. Outside it was getting cloudy and the sun could barely send a small stream of sunlight through the clouds that gathered over Spiral Mountain.

The backpack swayed a bit more as slow rustling movement sounds could be heard. Kazooie peaked her head out of the backpack slightly lifting up the flap that covered her shelter and revealing her green eyes as she peered outside. She could clearly see Banjo sitting on the side of his bed looking back at her. Kazooie didn't feel like talking so she cut to the chase.

"Banjo, what do you want?" She asked in an irritated voice. She had been enjoying a short but peaceful nap only to be interrupted by the stupid honey bear.

"I brought some cake, in case you wanted some. I cut them into small square chunks so you don't have to stick your face in them when you try to eat." Banjo replied, trying not to push Kazooie over the edge. He knew that if one slight thing made Kazooie snap, he would have to wait until next year for some answers, although Kazooie was on the edge all the time on her birthday.

Kazooie looked over at what Banjo was holding to see small equally cut chunks of cake on a small plate. Her stomach growled. She had realized she hadn't eaten any breakfast, so she quietly opened the flap on the backpack and stretched her wings out and hovered out and next to Banjo. Banjo, himself, had a slice of cake that rested on his plate which he held. He placed Kazooie's plate on the bed and Kazooie went in front of the plate and quietly ate the chunks of cake. Banjo watched her eat some before helping himself to some. He took a fork and cut a piece off before impaling it with a fork and putting it in his mouth. The flavor ran through his body. He remembered what kind of cake he made. It was a fruit cake made with some of the best apples, melons, and grapes. Banjo had gone to a large extent to find all the ingredients. He even had to steal some oranges from Conga's fruit tree at Mumbo's Mountain. He wondered if all that ape does is just stand on that small lone tree doing nothing but keeping on the look out for people who would try to take his oranges.

Before long, he and Kazooie were finished eating and Banjo placed the plates next to the sink to tend to later in the dishwasher. He came back and sat the bed and lied down and decided ask since Kazooie looked a lot less stressed.

"So, Kazooie," Banjo began. "I was wondering if... you could tell me why you're always so depressed on your birthday."

"Banjo, that's none of your business." She quickly snapped.

"Kazooie, please. We've known each other for most of our lives. Why can't you tell me?"

"Because," Kazooie started. She stopped there and the whole house lay silent. She didn't know what to say, and wished that she had never even said anything. Now she was caught in mid-sentence, trying to think of something to say to keep Banjo from asking but nothing came to mind.

"Because...?" Banjo tried to push an answer out of Kaz.

Kazooie sighed. "Do you really want to know?"

"Please, Kazooie. It's okay to tell me what ever is on your mind."

"Alright," Kazooie said in defeat. "I'll tell you."

She decided to tell him. Besides, they've known each other for so long. Banjo might as well just know about it. Nothing could save her from the ghosts that haunted her memory, but maybe with someone else by her side, she could face them together.

"It all happened when I was younger..." Kazooie began.

__________________________________________________________

The next part is where it gets interesting. I'm sorry, but I rushed the ending a little because I wanted to play some Guitar Hero. Don't hate me!

Don't forget to leave a review. Any helpful and supportive criticism is greatly appreciated. Good or bad, as long as it's an honest opinion, I respect it. Oh yeah, and Happy 11th Anniversary, Banjo-Kazooie!


	2. Hatred

Whew, got this down in one day. Don't expect all the chapters to be up quickly because I have an exam next Friday. X_X

____________________________________

**Hatred**

_THWAP!_

The sound of the stick hitting Kazooie echoed throughout the household. Kazooie dropped to the floor covered in bruises and scars with a small puddle of blood gathering where she lay.

"Why are you late?!" Her father yelled in rage. He readied the stick in his hand preparing himself for another swing. "Is it that boy that lives near the river? You've been hanging out with him again, haven't you?!"

Kazooie had been late for her curfew again and had returned home to her worried parents. She had gotten lost in the nearby forest and she was still learning to fly. The poor little red bird was all alone, hungry and tired the entire time she was in the forest. When she finally had found her way out, she expected to return home to her parents in open arms, relieved to see her fine. Or, at least she wished that was what would have happened.

For a long time, Kazooie knew that anything to make her parents pissed would result in a beating. She was used to it. Although, something inside her was slowly growing, and she knew what it was. Her parents thought that beating their children would make them more disciplined; that it would teach them to be a much more mannered person, but their plan was backfiring. Deep inside of her, she didn't feel any manners growing on her. The beatings weren't making her more into a proper person, but less. The feeling she had rising in her heart was something painful. It was a type of hatred. Hatred to those who loved you, fed you, and conceived you.

The very same people who had brought her into this world, were hurting her. Not out of love, but because she had to make her family look good by acting out proper etiquette in front of others to show that she had been raised with manners. Kazooie despised her parents; hated them with a passion. But there were times where she would just sit there and wonder to herself the question she had asked herself many times before, 'What if I'd never been born at all?'. Perhaps if not, she wouldn't even know that there would be a world like this. Maybe she would have been an oblivion of nothingness. Not being able to think at all. Not realizing the true gift at how life really was.

It was then when Kazooie realized she needed to live life like it was everything, because it was. It was a gift. To be alive is to be well. To be dead... well, the dead were stuck in a black empty world floating there without the free will to do anything. Instead, they were slaves to time. Sitting there for the rest of eternity. Sometimes Kazooie had wondered if there were a world after this, the so-called "Afterlife" that her friends had been talking to her about one time. Was there really life after death? If so, what will await us in the next world, and how will that world serve a purpose to her. Could it be the next step to salvation? Sometimes, Kazooie would wish she had just mysteriously died. She thought that maybe no one would even notice; that the world would be a better place if she just died. This thought especially came up on several occasions when she was on punishment. If she just died, she wouldn't have to suffer anymore.

She remembered the time on her third birthday that her mother told her that she was born on a very lucky day. July 7. The seventh month of the seventh day. She treasured that date ever since. Seven became her favorite number, but at times where she lost all hope, she wondered if her birthday even mattered. Did it serve a purpose? Did it really make her lucky? Or was her birth date just a big coincidence? Despite how young she was, Kazooie pondered the oddest questions someone her age would think about.

Back in reality, Kazooie slowly rose from the hard, cold floor. Looking at her father with a half beaten face with anger in her eyes.

"For the last time," Kazooie explained, with a small flame of hope in her heart wishing that her father would stop and listen. "I got lost in the forest while playing hide and seek with some of my friends!"

"Playing hide and seek with some of your friends? One of them was that boy, wasn't it?!"

"No! I was playing hide and seek, and I got lost while trying to find a good hiding spot!" Kazooie tried to elaborate for her father again. "Why don't you ever listen to m-"

Kazooie was interrupted by an incoming stick nailing her in the face as she tumbled back down onto the rough floor. Her head trailed off with thoughts as her mind stayed half conscious watching her father stand there in a daze. She noticed a figure behind her father and after a minute of trying to identify who it was, she realized it was her mother. She was disgusted. Whenever there's a punishment, her mother would never dare to beat her, but she hated how every single time she was getting punished, she would just stand to the side and watch. No look of horror in her eyes. She just looked on and did nothing with a look of unimportance drawn on her face.

Everything was a blur and everything she heard was all muffled and fuzzy, only the sound of her ears ringing could she hear clearly.

Kazooie's brother didn't take to kindly to the sight he had been greeted with when he woke up. He watched in horror as her little sister was hit by a stick before he came from the hallway which lead into his room where he watched it all. He walked out into the open and stood in between Kazooie who lay on the floor unaware of what was happening and his father who had carelessly whacked her with the stick.

"Stop!" He yelled in sorrow as he spread his wings across to signal that if he was going to hit Kazooie again, he would have to go through him first.

"This isn't what you might think it's about, Mi-"

"Isn't what you think it is? You were fucking hitting her for Christ's sake! Who hits an innocent little girl?!" He yelled, tears pouring down his face.

"Don't use that language on me, Mikaya. Go back to sleep now, and I promise by tomorrow morning, it'll all be settled." His father said, trying to calm him down so he could disregard the matter at hand.

"You... you're a monster!" He accused, and looked over towards his mother in the back watching the events unfold. "Mom, don't you see this!? Can't you stop it? Do something!" He pointed at Kazooie who lay on the ground with her eyes half open as if she were in a trance.

His mother just looked at him with the same face she had throughout the entire situation. She just looked and stood there like a statue, not saying anything. It was as if her emotions had left her. But she wasn't always like that. She was really a caring person, who always looked out for Kazooie and him, but now she wasn't doing anything.

"Mom! Mom, please!" He begged, tears dripping from his drenched face, but his voice was met with ill silence.

Suddenly, surprising everyone including himself, he felt a wing reach over to his shoulder. He turned over and saw Kazooie covered in bruises and some blood which still lay cold on the floor. She looked over to her brother and smiled, trying her best to ignore the pain.

"I-it's okay, Mikaya..." She said slowly.

She was strong and determined; perverse. Mikaya looked into her eyes, and there he saw her familiar eyes. Despite the wounds on her body, her eyes still had that green shiny look. The same emerald glare that Mikaya remembered looking into all the time with his younger sister. He smiled back, as tears rolled down and dropped onto the floor when he realized that her burning spirit kept her moving on, despite the suffering she had already gone through.

Kazooie turned over back at her father and slowly let go of Mikaya's shoulder and she nearly dropped back onto the floor from the sudden drop from her support. She limped closer to her father.

"You... are... a little sh-shit..." She cussed weakly as she approached her father.

"I h-hope... you f-fucking... DIE!" She shouted as she lunged towards her father with all the strength he had.

But Kazooie's father grabbed onto her as soon as she got near and threw her into the wall and swung with one mighty blow of his stick. Kazooie watched as the stick quickly flew at her head. Suddenly, she was in a black room. She stood there, all alone in an empty non-existent space.

_'Am...am I dead?'_ She thought. _'Am I finally dead?'_

She didn't care anymore. She was surrounded by the dark yet peacefulness of the void. She smiled and closed her eyes and embraced the moment as long as she could.

She could finally relax...

____________________________________

This was a really powerful chapter in my opinion. Don't forget to leave a review. No one has even left one yet because I put this chapter up so quickly before anyone even got a chance to, but I want to capture the reader in the story.

Wish me luck on those exams. Peace!


	3. Compassion

Holy crap, 3rd chapter on the third day?! I've got a lot of time on my hands. I might write a short one again today... Maybe two if I have enough time. I know I'm obsessed with this right now but I'm doing it because for the next 6 days (starting tomorrow), I won't be able to write because of several things I need to take care of. Tomorrow I have to prepare for my exam, and for the weekend I need to finish up two more projects. Then for next Wednesday, I need to hand in a booklet project for my Geography class. So expect something around Wednesday. If I take the risk, I might write something during that time period, but don't count on it too much.

Also, cheesiest chapter I've ever written? You decide!

________________________________

**Compassion**

Kazooie peered her eyes open and scanned the room before her. The sounds of insects could be heard outside as sunlight streamed inside the room through the glass window. Was it morning already? To her right, she noticed her older brother, Mikaya, sitting next to her looking at her. Kazooie couldn't see him entirely so she tried to move her head to the right but felt a sharp stinging pain pierce in her neck.

"Gah!" Kazooie yelped as she tried to ignore the pain as best she could.

"Don't move!' Mikaya said as he laid her hands on Kazooie's neck and slowly repositioned her head.

Kazooie felt the after-pain stick in her neck for a few more seconds until it had completely disappeared. At the moment she felt the pain, she remembered what had happened last night. Her punishment. Realizing that thought, Kazooie tried to feel all the parts in her body. She noticed that her left arm ached, one of her legs were weak, and she had a bandage tied around her forehead. Most of her body hurt despite all the serious wounds. She closed her eyes, hoping it would be a dream. In all of her life, she had never gotten a beating that hard.

"Kazooie!" Mikaya yelled in worry. "What's wrong?!"

Kazooie just tried to ignore him hoping soon that she would return to her normal world where she could resume whatever she was doing before any of this happened. Instead, Kazooie felt something wet drop onto her wing. After much guessing, she slowly lifted her eyes open a bit without Mikaya noticing. She searched for the wet substance that had fallen on her wing but began to notice Mikaya's tears dropping onto her.

"Kazooie..." he said in a soft but whispering voice. He lowered his head over Kazooie, and closed his eyes as more tears dropped onto her. "Don't... don't die... You can't die yet..."

Kazooie opened her eyes entirely looking at Mikaya in question. It really was real, wasn't it? She wished for her brother to stop crying on her, and to let him know that she was alright, no where near death. But something bothered Kazooie, and she wanted to know more about it.

"Big brother," Kazooie asked with her eyes gazing at Mikaya's reaction to see her alive. Mikaya showed a sign of relief but was struck dumb at Kazooie's question. "w-what is that on your face?"

Mikaya tried to feel something on his face but didn't notice anything. He reached over to pat his face to see if there really was something on it, but all he felt were... tears?! Of course! She had never witnessed someone weeping before, and the fact that her first time seeing someone cry was from her big brother, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

Kazooie saw his reaction, and wondered if she shouldn't have even asked at all.

"Well, Kazooie..." He explained. Although his face was drenched in tears, he couldn't help but smile. "It's called crying. When you feel sad, it naturally happens. No one knows why it happens like that, but tears come out from your eyes an-"

"Sad?" Kazooie asked. "You were sad because of what?"

"Uh..." Mikaya blushed even more in embarrassment, and if it weren't for those feathers of his Kazooie could probably see him turning red too. "Well... do you really want to know?"

Kazooie quickly nodded her head.

"Well... Kazooie, I thought you were going to die." He said slowly as he felt troubled. "I couldn't bear to lose my younger sister. You're all I have in this family that I actually care about."

"Die?" Kazooie said out loud. Thoughts of death filled her mind once more. Mikaya sat there silently. He didn't know how to respond.

Kazooie's thoughts of dying flooded her mind and she lay on her bed in awe. Someone actually DID care if she had died. This made her feel overjoyed, but then she thought about her parents. Would THEY even care? It didn't matter much, now. Someone did care. If she were to disappear tomorrow, then she would disappear knowing that someone would be waiting for her. Waiting for her to come back.

'I'm all he has in this family?' she thought. Kazooie felt bad. All the thoughts that she had previously had in her head had been cancelled out. If she left, someone would want her to come back. He would be there awaiting on her return. Kazooie felt something she hardly ever felt before. It was the feeling of being loved. Family was family. Mikaya looked out for her. She remembered last night, and thought about what had happened. Though she was dazed, she could faintly make out the situation while she was on the floor. Mikaya really did care about her. More than her parents. Her parents didn't care about her. They weren't really a family, but more of people who torment you through emotions. At that moment, Kazooie made a promise.

"Mik, promise me you look out for me," she asked in a suddenly different tone. "and in return, I'll look out for you."

Mikaya looked at her at the sudden change of her voice. He noticed Kazooie's eyes looking over to him and saw how important this was to her.

"I promise, Kaz." He said as he smiled and hugged his sister lightly as to not hurt her. Kazooie smiled and despite the pain in all of her body that burned throughout her body, she slowly moved her arms around Mikaya.

It was since then that their bond grew stronger.

But the bond with her parents got thinner.

---

It had been three days since Kazooie's beating, and she was finally able to walk again without much pain. She was thankful to Mikaya, who had stayed in her room talking to her, entertaining her, and taking care of her. Every day, her brother would spend time with her. They talked about many things to keep their minds off their parents. Mikaya would even cook food for her and bring it in her room when it was time to eat.

But never did she get a single look from her parents. She hadn't seen her parents since that night. The thought of this made Kazooie angry. Her parents were the ones who did this, and they dare not even take a second glance at the chaos that had been struck? She tried her best to keep her mind off of it until that morning.

Kazooie walked into the living room looking around for her parents. Perhaps her dad was still asleep. Good. She didn't ever want to see him again after what he had done. She looked into the kitchen and saw her mother washing some dishes humming a familiar tune that went back before she could even remember.

"Good morning, Kazooie!" She said in a happy cheerful voice. "Breakfast is on the table."

Her mother looked at her and smiled as if her wounds weren't there. Kazooie thought that it would be the best time to confront her mother.

"Mom..." She said slowly.

"Yes?" Her mother answered not taking her eyes off her dishes that she was washing.

"Why didn't you help me out?"

"Help you with what, honey?"

"You know... that night."

"What night?"

"About four nights ago."

"Refresh my memory, I don't think I quite remember."

"..."

Kazooie was sick of her mother playing dumb.

"That night... when I was being beaten by dad as punishment." She said slowly. She was trying to confront her mother, but she didn't expect to confront something she didn't want to remember too. "Why didn't you help me?"

It was all silent. Only the sound of the running water as her mother continued wiping the dish clean with a cloth could be heard.

"Mom?"

"..."

"Mom?"

Her voice was met with silence everytime she tried to speak. Her mom simply just ignored her, continuing her task at hand.

"Mom!"

Still no answer.

"Mom..."

Kazooie was getting angry now, and her temper was rising.

"Mom!"

"..."

"Mom!?"

"..."

"MOM!?" The sound of her yelling at her mom with an angry voice echoed across the house.

It was all silent. There was no more sound anymore. At that moment, her mother had already finished washing the last dish and turned the faucet off. Her mother just stood there with her head leaning down and her hair concealing her face. Kazooie wasn't scared.

"Why are you trying to avoid the question?!" She asked in fury.

"Kaz..." Her mother said in a low and quiet voice. "You just don't understand."

"Understand what?!"

"I'll be able to tell you when you're older... but for now, you must listen to what your father says." Her mother said as she stood in that same position like a statue.

"I'm sick of you always saying that?! You people think I'm still young! You people all underestimate me! You take me the wrong way!" She yelled at her mother. "I'm sick of my age being an excuse for everything that you don't want to tell me! Tell me what it is, RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh, Kazooie..." She said in a slow and quiet voice. If her voice were any quieter then she would probably be whispering. "Sometimes I just wish you knew..."

She started a quiet laugh to herself as it slowly got louder. Kazooie stood there, still furious but fear struck her when she was her mother's hand slowly rising. Her mother's hand reached onto the kitchen counter and grabbed a cutting knife, and slowly lifted it up.

Adrenaline filled Kazooie as she watched her mother bring the knife down and slowly walked toward her. What struck Kazooie with the most fear was that her mother was holding the knife downward; the blade was being held as if she were to stab someone. Her mother was still her phsycotic laughter as she approached Kazooie. Kazooie slowly backed away with shock on her face, and ran out to the front door not looking back as she could still hear the laughter in her head. She ran as far as she could from the house until she couldn't run no more and fell onto the ground breathless.

'Are... are my parents demons?!' She thought to herself.

________________________________

I'll see you guys whenever, don't forget to review. Also, this was written in the morning so I was still a bit half asleep when writing this but I hope it turned out well.


	4. Exclusion

Yay another one down today, although this was a really short chapter. I felt like adding it. Also, Lemmykoopa is the only person who's been reading the fic as it comes out but whatever. I promise him that I won't disappoint him.

I just can't wait for that "CERTAIN" chapter where the twist comes in. I'm already dying to write it.

________________________________

**Exclusion**

"Mikaya!" Kazooie yelled as she walked around the familiar dirt trails with kids playing their games. "Mikaya!"

She wondered if her brother was around this area. Kazooie sought him out to warn him of their parents' violent behaviour. She came across some of her friends playing tag and one ran past her yelling out who was 'It'. She wouldn't mind taking a break and playing tag as well. She had been searching for nearly two hours. She looked around for one of her friends who was nearby and spotted one hiding behind a tree.

"Hey Cameron," She said after running up to him. "Can I play too?"

"Shh... Go right now!" He whispered. "They're going to see you talking to me. Can't you see I'm trying to hide?"

Cameron eyed the group as they ran around laughing and tagging each other until he looked at Kazooie.

"What the... what the heck is wrong with you?!" He yelled as all the kids' attentions were all focused on her.

_'What?'_ Kazooie thought. _'Oh crap, I forgot! My bruises!'_

Kazooie still looked beaten up pretty bad despite the three days that had gone by. All the kids walked up to her and surrounded until all that could be heard were several voices that were all talking at once. She could hear some people groaning at the thought of the pain from those bruises she had on her.

"You look ugly!" One of the kids shouted.

"Get away from me, I might catch ugly from you!" Another one shouted.

"Yeah, go find someone else to play tag with, loser!" Cameron added.

Kazooie lowered her head in shame and turned around. She could hear everyone making fun of her, so she continued to walk down the dirt path trying to ignore all the shameful comments on her bruises.

And she never looked back.

________________________________

Let's see if I can get another one down today! I have the story perfectly pictured in my head already.

Fun Fact: 10% of this story is based off of my childhood. =D *twitch*


	5. Promises

Finally got around to writing it. The recent announcement of Perfect Dark coming out on the Xbox Live Arcade has gotten me hyped. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

________________________________

**Promises**

"I swear, that's what she did!" Kazooie explained.

"That doesn't really sound like mom..." Mikaya responded, with doubt in his voice.

"Look, I'm in no condition to even be OUT of the house, but I had no choice. She was probably going to kill me."

Mikaya was silent. He looked at her and thought about how seriously messed up their lives were. He was going to say something but kept quiet and allowed her to continue.

"Listen, Mikaya. I'm sorry, but I am NEVER going in that house again. There's just too many bad memories there. I'm off to start a new life. I understand if you don't like my decision, but I'm leaving." She concluded.

"But... you can't go out there for yourself! You barely even made it out of the forest a few days ago, and on top of that you don't even know how to fly!" Her brother said trying to convince her to change her mind. It was a bad decision to just go out there alone, especially at how inexperienced she was at surviving in the wild.

"I'm sorry, Mik." Kazooie said. "The longer I stay there, the higher the chance I could die. I've made up my mind. Goodbye, Mikaya...."

She turned around and slowly trotted off. Mikaya stood silently thinking to himself. Was he about to let her go? He watched as his only sibling walked off into the distance. How young she was, and how determined she was. However, her determination sometimes was the basis of her stubborness. Although, he knew why she was leaving, and it would probably be for the better. Still, he couldn't just leave her all alone. How would she survive? She couldn't defend herself from what was out there. Mikaya had to carefully draw his conclusion.

Kazooie thought about where she was going, and she hadn't the faintest idea. She glanced in front of her, down the dirt path that lay before her eyes. Maybe she would find a place to call her own if she just kept going.

"KAZ!"

A familiar voice rang out. She turned around and glanced at her older brother running up to her.

"Kaz, wait up!" Mikaya shouted as he neared her.

"What do you want?" Kazooie asked.

"I thought about it a little and..." Mikaya explained, "I'm going with you."

The thought made Kazooie's heart jump for joy inside her but she tried her best not to show it, afraid of making herself look desperate. She merely shot a smile back at her brother.

"Thanks, Mik." She said.

She wasn't alone! Someone was with her, someone supported her, and someone would continue to move on alongside with her despite the serious consequences before them. But then Kazooie thought about what her brother just said. What was his reason to tag along?

"Hey, uh, Mik..." Kazooie asked. "Why are you doing this?"

Mikaya just looked at her and smiled. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"You're the only reason I'm still there. If it weren't for you, I would have probably ditched just like you right now. On top of that, if I go back there without you, they're probably going to think I hid you somewhere. You know how it is with mom and dad." He explained. "Besides, remember that promise?"

Kazooie thought back, suddenly remembering the promise! How could she have been so ignorant? To make an important promise and being able to forget about it a few days after. They were to look out for each other. Kazooie felt guilt creep up her spine and regretted ever making the decision to leave. She was ditching someone she had made a promise to. She wondered if Mikaya was angry at her. She had essentially broken her promise.

Kazooie snapped out of her thoughts when Mikaya put his wing over her shoulder.

"No matter how hard you're going to try and leave me, I'm keeping that promise, 'n that's that." He stated.

For a moment, it was silent. Kazooie wrapped her arms around Mikaya and hugged him.

"Thanks, Mikaya." She said, hugging him tightly with her eyes closed.

Mikaya smiled. He wrapped his arms around Kazooie.

"No problem, sis." He replied.

Mikaya loosened his grip and even when he did, Kazooie held on tight. He signaled her to stop.

"Easy now. We still need to figure out where we could stay." Mikaya said, looking out into the distance.

Kazooie wondered of all the places she could go, but the only places she knew well were around the area. She never really explored beyond that general area. But where could they go? They both stood there in thought. As much as she hated it, she left Mikaya to think of a place. She knew that he knows a couple of places farther out of this area, but she felt a little useless to him. He had to do all the work. He was the one who had to take care of her during her recovery, and now this? She felt bad so she tried to be a little helpful.

"Know any places that's near some food?" She asked hoping for her assistance to prove useful to him.

"Actually, yes..." Mikaya said. "The river near here. I know a cave that we could probably use as shelter that's just next to the river. However it's pretty far down the stream. It could take a while until we get there."

"Where's the food?" Kazooie asked.

"The river itself. It has fish there, and it'll also be our water source. Not too shabby, don't 'cha think?"

"I guess we have no other options at the moment."

"It's far down the river though. It doesn't look like you're in the condition to be walking there."

Kazooie remembered her wounds. They DID ache. A lot. It'll be hell trying to get there, but there has to be another way...

"Actually, I'll tell you what." Mikaya said, eyes brightening up from an idea. "Climb onto my back."

"Your back?" Kazooie asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, c'mon. I promise it'll be fun!" He said again, bending over.

Kazooie was unsure of what to say and didn't quite know what he was going to do, but if she trusted anyone with her life, it would be him. She trotted over to him and slowly mounted on his back.

"Okay, now hold on tight!" He exclaimed.

Before he even finished, he began to run and jump into the air. Then he spread out his wings and flapped them, gaining altitude into the air. The air became a cooling breeze that brushed on Kazooie as she held on tightly. For the first few seconds, she looked down and saw how high she was and felt a little nervous. But then she embraced the height. She looked all around as they slowly went higher into the air and she could see the horizon of the sunset.

"Oh, it's so beautiful, Mikaya!" She said and pointed towards the sunset.

Mikaya turned his head around and grinned. The glowing sunset that stood before them on the horizon painted orange streaks across the sky. It was like a scene from a painting. Kazooie looked down and took in the beautiful landscape. There were trees and fields, all colored in a marvelous green shade. She sat there calmly looking into the sky and closed her eyes. The breeze soothed her, and she could almost even consider falling asleep. She quickly snapped her eyes open when she thought she was about to lose balance. The sun was down now. She looked onto the horizon as left over lines of orange and red mixed in with the blue sky, from where the sun was just a moment ago. She sat there thinking about what she was doing. She was finally leaving her old life. Going somewhere to start anew. It was all for the better, right? She remembered how much fear was rushing through her earlier that day when her mother had the knife. Was she really going to do it?

_'Hope you're happy now, bitch...'_ she thought to herself. _'You just scared off your children for good.'_

Despite all the things that happened, one thought remained present in her mind.

There was no turning back now.

________________________________

Don't forget to leave a review if you already haven't. Constructive criticism is wanted!


End file.
